What a show!
by Baguette Me Not
Summary: "Wait, WHAT!" Alix exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention to her "Someone has been stalking us with a camera? That's just creepy." Yes, another watching the show fic but with series 2. (Spoilers ahead)
1. Chapter 1: Okay, so we've been kidnapped

Marinette awoke with a start, instantly realising that something was wrong.

Very, very wrong.

She wasn't in her bed. Nope. Instead of laying comfortably in her bed, she was sprawled out on what seemed to be a large beanbag. A large _pink_ beanbag.

This wouldn't have been a problem except for the fact that she didn't even _own_ a beanbag.

So where was she?

Marinette shifted uncomfortably in her seat, coming face to face with two green eyes. Two very familiar green eyes. Eyes which she was very, very guilty of staring at a lot in her free time.

"Gah!" A muffled squeak escaped her lips. _What was Adrien doing here? Had he kidnapped her- what?! No! He was too sweet for that! But what if… oh mon Dieu! Never mind that! If his father found her here with him, he'd accuse her of kidnapping. And if she was accused of kidnapping him, she would be sent to jail! In jail there would be no way for her to see him! NO WAY AT ALL! HOW WOULD SHE BE ABLE TO CONFESS HER LOVE TO HIM FROM BEHIND BARS?!_

"Uh, Marinette? Do you know why our whole class is here?" At the sound of Adrien's sweet, angelic voice, the noirette was brought back to reality. They were stuck in a random room with the rest of the cl- WAIT A SECOND.

"Class?!" Sure enough, she looked up to see the rest of the class lounging about on beanbags similar to hers.

The room was large to say the least. Tall, turquoise walls - windowless and mostly bare apart from the occasional light hung up - were supporting a large, cream ceiling. Towards the corner, she noticed what seemed to be a buffet table (containing foods from sandwiches to cookies for Tikki). In the area that their classmates were sitting in, there was a large screen. Each beanbag was tilted ever so slightly to face it.

 _Huh, have the teachers finally let us have a class trip? Doesn't explain the reason that we can't remember getting here. And teachers shouldn't be allowed to kidnap students… no adults are even here._

Marinette turned her head back to Adrien, face looking at her in a questionable glance. Right, he was waiting for an answer.

"Maybe we kidnapped an kuma - ugh! No an akuma kidnapped us! Yes, an Akuma! Yeah…" She trailed off suddenly, internally face-palming. Trust her to sound like a complete idiot in front of her crush. Marinette's head snapped up as she heard her best friend give out an excited squeal.

"Oh my gosh! This means that Ladybug and Chat Noir will turn up soon! This'll be great for the LadyBlog!"

 _If Ladybug can get out of here to transform…_

"Oh… I seem to have made a mistake…" A new voice caused all hushed mutterings throughout the room to to die out. Marinette, too, looked up to see who'd just spoken.

"UGH?! IT WAS _YOU_ WHO KIDNAPPED US? MY DADDY WILL CERTAINLY HEAR ABOUT THIS!" A certain Bourgeois squawked from her seat at the end of the row.

This, in turn, caused an uproar.

"Who are you?"

"What do you want?"

"How did you do it?"

"Are you an Akuma?"

"Dude, where are we?"

"Wait… Master Fu?" Marinette murmured, voice inaudible against the din.

"Children please. Calm down, if it's answers you seek, you won't find out anything if you carry on calling out," At that, the class fell silent "Good. Now, I first must apologise for accidentally-"

"ACCIDENTALLY?! HOW CAN YOU ACCIDENTALLY-," Chloe was cut off by a stern look from Fu.

"-for accidentally sending you all here. You see, I only meant to send a certain two people here. However, I can't exactly undo this… so I guess you will all have to watch the show."

"A show?" Someone called out.

"Why yes. A television show from an alternate universe… I found that it might be useful to find out the identity of Hawkmoth." A few people gasped at that.

"An alternate universe?! But that's not scientifically possible!" Max voiced, pushing his glasses up his nose as he did so.

"There is more to this world than science my dear boy," Master Fu replied with an air of mystery.

The man sat down onto a vacant, green beanbag that Marinette had failed to notice until now. He pulled out a T.V remote, seemingly from nowhere, causing the screen to light up.

 **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir**

"This is about LADYBUG?!" It was none other than Alya Césaire who'd cried out with delight at this news.

"Yes, yes it is. Apparently it features all of you too."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Alix exclaimed, drawing everyones attention to her "Someone has been stalking us with a camera? That's just creepy." She gained some nods and hums in agreement, "My worst and most unreasonable fear come to life."

 **AN: The first episode they'll be reacting to is Despair bear (I intended it to be Prime Queen but I couldn't find a completed transcript for it). Why not The Collector? Well, I'm saving that one for closer to the end. Plus, we don't want to have Adrien feeling quite upset throughout the whole fic.** ✧


	2. Chapter 2: I cannot bear this

"Eeek! Girl, I cannot believe this! We get to find out their identities, I'll be able to find out who I've been basing my blog around."

 _Wait…_

 _Surely not?_

 _Surely Master Fu wouldn't reveal her identity to her class like this?_

"Umm, Marinette? Your face has gone slightly pale. Are you feeling okay?" At the sight of her best friend's pale face, Alya had changed from 'fangirl' to 'worried friend' in a matter of seconds.

"Wha- oh! Um… I'm okay. Heh… yeah. Don't worry about me!" She waved her arms around and spoke in a way that sounded so panicked and forced that she had no idea if Alya would believe her or not. Though, with the odd look she was currently giving her, it was obvious Alya could tell something was up. Other than Chat, she was her best friend. Of course she'd notice.

"Right…" Dismissing the raven-haired girl's actions as just 'typical Marinette behaviour', Alya turned back to the large screen as it started to play.

 **In the daytime, I'm Marinette**

"Aren't you always Marinette?" Kim - ever confused - asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Heh… well I…" Marinette started, only to be interrupted by Master Fu.

"Perhaps it would be best if we just skipped the theme song?" _Yes, thank God. Her identity would be safe for a little while longer._

"What?! NOOO! We can't skip the song!" Alya cried out in a rather dramatically.

"Pfft, please. Any theme tune with Maritrash in it would be horrible. I don't know why anyone would waste their time creating one." Chloe was met with many eye-rolls and glares from throughout the room. The most fiercest one coming from Marinette.

"Dude, not cool." Nino shot back at her.

"Um, guys? The longer we argue, the longer we are going to be kept here." Ivan was pretty unhappy about this situation. There went his date he had been planning with Mylene.

"Don't worry Ivan. Whilst you are here, no time will pass in your world," Ivan's eyes went wide. _How did he-?_

 ** _Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Tom Dupain is teaching Marinette and her class how to make pastries._**

"Oooh!" Rose exclaimed. "I remember this day. It was really kind of your Dad to come in, Marinette."

Juleka nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that was really cool of him."

 **Tom: I'll let you in on a little secret. I always add cream to the chocolate to make the ganache extra velvety. Then I let infuse for one minute.**

 **Alya:** ** _(Whispers to Marinette.)_** **I love it when your dad comes to class and gives us pastry lessons.**

 **Marinette:** ** _(Chuckles)_** **So does he!**

 **Chloé: Urgh! Do they seriously think I'm going to get my hands dirty, cooking like some maid? If I want a croissant, I'd just make my butler get it for me.**

Yet again, the blonde gained many dirty glares from her fellow classmates.

 **Rose: He's not making croissants, Chloé, those are macaroons!**

 **Tom: It's all done with a flick of the wrist. But you mustn't go too fast or you might splash yourself!**

 **Chloé: And soil my Chenal pants? Who's he kidding?**

 **Tom: Look at this lovely emulsion.**

 ** _(Everyone is surprised.)_**

 **Rose: It's beautiful!**

 ** _(Marinette watches Chloé as she dials someone on her phone and starts whispering.)_**

 **Tom: Now we need to chill it for half an hour. Marinette?**

 **Marinette:** ** _(Marinette gasps as her dad calls her name.)_** **Yes, dad?**

 **Tom: Could you put this in the school cafeteria fridge for me, please? In the meantime, I'm going to show your friends how to whip up egg whites!**

 **Marinette: of course!**

 ** _(Marinette starts walking out the classroom whilst Tikki pops up.)_**

Everyone stared in shock at the small, red Kwami.

"Marinette, what the heck is that?" Alya was the first to break the silence that had overcome the class.

Sweating, the young girl gave a desperate glance in Master Fu's direction only to be greeted by a shrug of the shoulders.

 _Great, she'd have to improv._

"Oh, heh! You see that's… that's…" She trailed off, gears whirring in her brain as she struggled to come up with an excuse. As her eyes met Max's, she had a sudden burst of thought.

"She's a robot! Yeah, just like Markov," Plenty of her classmates expressions shifted to looks of awe instead of the surprised and slightly horrified way they had previously been.

"So cool!"

"Awesome!"

However, distracted by the fact that that had been a close call, Marinette failed to notice the three classmates who were still giving her dubious glances. First Max, who had plenty of experience with technology to know that _no, this wasn't a robot at all._ There was also Alya who had a nagging feeling at the back of her head that she had seen something similar to it before. On top of that, Adrien who - although having only known Plagg - had a pretty strong feeling that the 'robot' could've been a kwami. A Ladybug kwami.

 _Could she really be?_

 _…_ _Or had she kidnapped the kwami?_

 **Tikki: Mmm, can I get a taste?**

 **Marinette: Not yet, Tikki. Control that sweet tooth of yours.**

"Dude, I'm not an expert on robots, but I'm sure that they don't eat," At Nino's comment, a few people gave Marinette a double-take. _What could she possibly be hiding?_

 ** _(Tikki giggles but gasps after heating an alarm going off.)_**

 **Marinette: Hide, Tikki!**

 **Miss Bustier Quietly, students. Single file line, please. Just keep moving.**

 ** _(The students in the school all leave consecutively and Chloé glares at Marinette.)_**

 **Student: Excuse me.**

 **Tom: I hope it's only a fire drill.**

 ** _(Marinette groans.)_**

 ** _Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Mr. Damocles is explaining the false situation to the students._**

 **Mr. Damocles: Some smart alec had the bright idea of calling the fire department.** ** _(the students gasp shocked)_** **Somebody amongst us thought it would be funny to waste the fire captain's valuable time.**

 **Fireman: Yes, in fact, if you wouldn't mind I…**

Alix snorted. "I kinda feel bad for this fireman."

 **Mr. Damocles Hold on! I want the guilty party to apologize to you.**

 **Marinette:** ** _(whispers to Alya.)_** **I'm sure it was Chloé. I saw her on her phone right before the alarm went off!**

 **Alya: You seeing her make a phone call isn't solid proof.**

 ** _(Marinette sighs.)_**

 **Chloé: Mr. Damocles, sir?**

 **Mr. Damocles: Yes, Miss Bourgeois?**

 **Chloé: I saw a student leaving the classroom right before the alarm went off. It must have been her.**

 **Mr. Damocles Really? Who was it?**

 **Chloé: Let's see if she'll come clean. What do you say, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?** ** _(the students gasp in shock)_**

 **Mr. Damocles: Marinette, do you have something to tell the firefighter captain?**

 **Adrien: Urgh, wait. Excuse me, sir!** ** _(Marinette pants)_** **It couldn't possibly be Marinette. Why would she disrupt her own father's cooking class?**

 **Alya: And I know for a fact that Marinette didn't even have her phone on her when she went out of the classroom.**

 **Fireman: Mr. Damocles, I must be heading out.**

 **Mr. Damocles: Just one more second. We're very close to discovering the truth.**

 ** _(The fireman sighs.)_**

 **Chloé: Oh well, we all know it can't be me!**

 **Marinette: I'm not gonna let her get away with this. I've gotta tell...**

 **Adrien: Hang on, Marinette. We don't know for sure it was her.**

 **Alya: He's right. Let's not stoop to her level.**

 ** _(Chloé sniggers.)_**

 **Fireman: I really have to leave now. Just call me if you find out who the prankster is.**

 **Mr. Damocles: Fine. Since no one is owning up, the whole school will be punished.** ** _(The students sigh in disappointment.)_**

 **Chloé: What? I'm not sure my father will react kindly to me being punished without any proof.**

 **Mr. Damocles: Oh no! Please, don't disrupt the busy mayor.** ** _(Coughs)_** **The whole school is punished except for Miss Bourgeois!** ** _(The students are chatting amongst themselves.)_**

 **Chloé: That's more like it.**

 **Mr. Damocles: Now you know how we deal with anyone who misuses the fire department's time.**

 **Fireman: Okay, great! Bye!** ** _(The fireman leaves whilst the students leave apart from Chloé and Sabrina who stay still.)_**

 **Alya: Do you see what just went down?**

 **Marinette: I know. Adrien just tapped in my ear.**

Many of the girls, who all knew of her crush, laughed at that, much to Marinette's chagrin. Adrien, meanwhile, was quite confused. If this really was his Lady, then why did she act so different around him? If he had been in costume, the girl wouldn't have batted an eyelid.

 **Alya: Seriously, Marinette?**

 ** _Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. The students are working on their inclined task._**

 **Chloé:** ** _(To Rose)_** **Can't you see I'm trying to relax here? Go sweep somewhere else, Cinderella.** ** _(Rose whimpers and walks away.)_**

 ** _(Adrien grunts and walks up to Chloé.)_**

 **Chloé: Adrikins!**

 ** _(Marinette stares from a distance and grunts.)_**

 **Chloé: Of course it was me who called the fire department. So what?**

 **Adrien: And it doesn't bother you that everyone's being punished because of you?**

 **Chloé: No. Why would it? They all seem to enjoy getting dirty making cookies. How's it any different than getting dirty, cleaning floors? They should be thanking me if anything.**

"Really Chloe?" Someone asked. The girl in question stuck her nose up; she had only spoken the truth.

 **Adrien:** ** _(sighs)_** **Chloé. How long have you and I been friends?**

 **Chloé: Since we were adorable little tots, Adrikins.** ** _(Pouts)_**

 **Adrien: Well, I'm sorry Chloé, but I can't be friends with someone who treats other people like this. You've gotta be nice to people.**

 **Chloé: N-nice?**

 **Adrien: Yes, nice. It's not that hard.**

Nino patted the blonde on the shoulder. About time he stood up to Chloe. It was as clear as day that he didn't enjoy Chloe clinging to him like a limpet.

 ** _(Adrien walks off whilst Chloé thinks about the situation adequately)_**

 ** _Scene: Chloé's room. Chloé is in her room thinking about what Adrien had told her._**

 **Jean: Mademoiselle does not look very happy, today.** ** _(lifts up a plate of luxury chocolates and offers them to Chloé.)_**

 **Chloé:** ** _(Grabs the chocolates all at once and eats them, concurrently, and then weeps)_** **Adrien says I have to be nice to everyone or he won't be my friend anymore. How can he do this to me, Jean-Michel?**

 **Jean: Uh, my name is... hm, never mind. Ah, perhaps Mademoiselle can stay comfort with Mr. Cuddly?**

"Come on Chloe! Can't you at least remember the poor guys name? He works for you after all," Alya was quite sick of her behaviour already, _if she had to watch another second of that blonde haired brat…_

Whilst many were focusing on Chloe's bratty behaviour, Kim snickered. He still couldn't believe that she had a teddy bear of all things! _To think he'd actually had a crush on this girl…_

 ** __** **(Chloé is delighted and grabs Mr. Cuddly, her teddy bear, and hugs it)** ** _  
_** **Jean: If you would allow it, Mademoiselle, I could help you keep your friendship with Adrien.**

 **Chloé: W-why would you do a thing like that, Jean-Jacques?**

 **Jean: Because that's what being nice is all about, Mademoiselle.**

 ** _(Chloé gasps)_**

 **Jean: I'm sure Mademoiselle can remember when she was a little girl when Mr. Cuddly was always nice to Mademoiselle when she was sad. Mr. Cuddly can teach you how to be nice to others!**

 **Chloé:** ** _(Chloé starts having flashbacks when Mr. Cuddly used to comfort her as a child.)_** **I remember, Jean-Luc. Adrien's going to see just how nice I can be.**

 ** _(Jean sighs in relief)_**

 ** _Scene: Marinette's room. Alya takes pictures of Rose, Juleka and Mylène who are modeling Marinette's hat designs._**

 **Marinette: And these are jewels I designed that you can customize yourselves.**

 **Rose: Oooh. They are so cute.**

 **Alya: Hold on, nobody move.** ** _(Alya takes a picture of Rose who is wearing a necklace designed by Marinette.)_** **This one would make an awesome homepage image for your future blog. Wouldn't it? (** ** _A notice of a message from Chloe appears on her phone_** **)... Chloé?**

 **Marinette: What does that bratty snob want?**

Said snob hmmphed at that.

 **Alya: Chloé's inviting me to a party.**

 **Rose: Huh, me too!**

 **Juleka: Me too.**

 **Mylène: Me too.**

 **Rose: That's so nice of Chloé!**

 **Marinette: Chloé and nice in the same sentence? Can't be her!**

 **Mylène: Maybe somebody hacked her phone then?**

 **Marinette:** ** _(pulls out her phone)_** **I haven't received a text.**

 **Alya: Then that means it must be from Chloé!** ** _(The girls laugh)_**

 ** _Scene: Chloé's room. Chloé is skeptical on sending an invitation to Marinette._**

 **Chloé: Urgh. The baker girl as well?**

 **Jean: It's what Mr. Cuddly would do... yes.**

 ** _(Chloé sighs but sends an invite to Marinette.)_**

 ** _Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette receievs an invitation to Chloé's party._**

 **Marinette: Huh?** ** _(Screams in shock.)_** **Ewww, She invited me!**

A few classmates laughed.

 **Rose: Awesome! This will be so much fun!**

 **Marinette: Wait! You're actually going to go?**

 **Mylène: She probably wants to say sorry for this morning. Maybe's she's nice. Very, very, deep down.**

 **Marinette: Chloé? No, she's the exact opposite of nice. Whatever, you guys can go but don't count me in.**

 **Alya: It's Nino. He's going to the party with Adrien.**

 **Marinette:** ** _(Screams in shock.)_** **O-okay, yes, you guys are right. We should totally give Chloé one more chance.**

 ** _(Alya sighs and Marinette giggles.)_**

 ** _Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth's window screen opens._**

"WHO'S THAT?!" To everyones surprise, it was the usually quiet Nathaniel who'd called out.

"Erm… I'm guessing that he's Hawkmoth?" Though it was to no one's surprise that Alya responded to him. She did run a blog all about the hero's that fought him after all. "He has that ominous villain feel."

 **Hawk Moth: A party being thrown by the most spiteful girl in all of Paris? Such a fertile breeding ground for negative emotions!** ** _(turns a butterfly into an akuma)_** **Fly away, my evil akuma, finding a victim to evilize should be a piece of Cake!**

Chloe's eyes widened considerably. _Did this creep seriously say he was relying on her to cause an akuma?_

 ** _Scene: Le Grand Paris. Chloé is hosting a party._**

 ** _(The guests are all cheering.)_**

 **Jean: Mademoiselle should go downstairs and greet her guests in a welcoming manner with a wholehearted kiss.**

 **Chloé: Uh, you're kidding, Jean-Claude. You really expect me to let their cheeks touch mine?**

 **Jean: Well, that's what Mr. Cuddly would do.**

 ** _(Chloé exhales.)_**

"Yeah _Chloe_ , it's what Mr. Cuddly would do," Alix teased, smirk in place.

Chloe glared, _couldn't her classmates seriously leave her alone?_

 **Jean: This way, you will prove to your good friend, Adrien that you really are nice.**

 **Marinette: This whole party thing is way weird.**

 **Adrien: Well, I've known Chloé for a long time. She can be really cool, sometimes.**

 **Chloé:** ** _(leaps on to Adrien behind his back.)_** **Adrikins!** ** _(greets Adrien by kissing him on the cheeks.) What do you think of me hosting this party? Really nice of me, right?  
_** **Adrien: It's awesome, Chloé!**

 ** _(Marinette grunts.)_**

 **Rose:** ** _(To Chloé.)_** **Hey there?** ** _(Greets Chloé by kissing her on the cheeks.)_**

 **Kim** ** _(To Chloé.)_** **Hey Chloé?** ** _(Also kisses her on the cheeks.)_**

 **Max** ** _(To Chloé.)_** **Thanks for the invite, Chloé.** ** _(Max kisses her on the cheeks too.)_**

 ** _(Marinette and Chloé gasp as they unexpectedly encounter each other whilst Jean waves Mr. Cuddly to Chloé. They both kiss each other on the cheeks, and everyone gasps in shock and they both grunt and spit.)_**

 **Alya:** ** _(chuckles)_** **I should have got you guys on video!**

 **Marinette:** ** _(mumbles)_** **Don't rub it in.**

"If only I could use my phone," Alya moaned. "I would have definitely liked to have been able to record _that_."

 ** _Scene: Le Grand Paris. Nino is controlling the DJ and everyone is enjoying themselves._**

 **Chloé: I did it. Adrien seems happy. Are we done now?**

 **Jean: If I may be so bold, in order to reaffirm Adrien of her kindness, Mademoiselle might go and check that her guests are having a good time.**

 **Chloé: And why would I do that, Jean-Marc?**

 **Jean: Because that's what Mr. Cuddly would do!**

 **Chloé: (** ** _she shoves Mr. Cuddly out of sight, making sure no one saw_** **) Alright! Fine, I get it.** ** _(grunts and walks off.)_**

 ** _(Chloé walks up to Nathaniel only to hear him scream out of shock after she slams her hands on the counter behind him.)_**

 **Chloé:** ** _(Shouts)_** **Having a good time?**

The red haired boy flinched.

 **Mylène: Wooh! All this dancing's made me thirsty. Do you know where the Ice cubes are?**

 **Chloé: How should I know? I'm not your servant. Go and find them yourself and if you're so hot, why don't you take off your fake sheep skin sweater? Throw it in the trash where it belongs.**

 ** _(Mylène gasps.)_**

Ivan turned towards Mylene, placing a caring hand upon her shoulder. "Mylene, are you okay?"

Mylene shrugged. "I've just learned to not take anything Chloe says personally."

 **Hawk Moth:** ** _(from his lair.)_** **I knew I wouldn't have to wait very long.**

 ** _(Akuma flies close to Mylène.)_**

 **Jean: Ahem!**

 **Chloé:** ** _(Looks at Jean and Adrien and chuckles nervously.)_** **I'm totally joking. I love mutton. I'll get you those Ice cubes.**

 ** _(Mylène and Adrien sigh in relief whilst the Akuma flies off away from her.)_**

 **Hawk Moth: What are you doing, Miss Bourgeois? Where's that natural cruelty I'm counting on?**

 **Marinette: This BFF act she's doing is just one big charade. She's just doing it to please Adrien.**

A few nods of agreement spread throughout the room.

 **Alya: Ahem. How funny. That reminds me of a girl who didn't want to go to a party until she heard she heard Adrien would be there.**

Marinette huffed, turning towards a fairly smug Alya. "I guess you had a point…"

"Of course I did girl!" Rolling her eyes, the brunette shared a high five with her boyfriend.

 **Marinette: Please don't compare me to Chloé.** ** _(Alya giggles.)_**

 ** _(Chloé dumps the Ice cubes to Mylène's glass in an impertinent manner and Mylène gasps. The next scene consists of Kim requesting Nino to play slow dancing music.)_**

 **Kim: Chloé, how about a dance with an awesome guy?**

 **Chloé: I'd love it, where is he?**

 ** _(Kim sighs whilst the akuma flies close to him. Jean, once again, waves her teddy bear to her.)_**

 **Chloé: Oh, here is, right in front of me.**

 ** _(Kim sighs in relief. As the Akuma flies away from him, Hawk Moth grunts from disappointment. In the next scene, Chloé is dancing with Kim and waves at Adrien.)_**

 **Alya: Go over and ask him, girl.**

 **Marinette: Uh, what? Adrien? No, you're crazy.** ** _(Alya pushes Marinette towards Adrien. They both gasp after Marinette accidentally hits Adrien)_**

 **Adrien: Hey, Marinette. Wanna dance?**

 **Marinette:** ** _(Stutters)_** **I.. Uh.**

 ** _(Adrien grabs Marinette's wrist and pulls her to the dance floor. Marinette and Adrien start slow dancing with each other around the room.)_**

At the sight of the pink bubbles, the classmates sniggered, much to Marinette and Adrien's embarrassment.

"Guessing this show took some liberties, huh?" Alix grinned from her beanbag.

The raven haired girl sighed, beginning to realise that - yes - this show was out to embarrass her.

"Come on guys," Adrien spoke from his place next to Marinette. "You know we're not like that!"

"I think it's cute!" Rose, of course it was, responded.

 **Chloé: What... I am speechless!**

 **Kim: Thanks. You're a pretty good dancer, yourself.**

 ** _(Chloé grunts. Jean continues waving Chloé's teddy bear at her.)_**

 **Adrien: See? Chloé's on her best behavior, tonight.**

 ** _(Alya interrupts as she puts Marinette's hands on top of Adrien's shoulders and puts his hands on her waist and then continues slow dancing with Nino. However, they both remain dancing with each other.)_**

 **Chloé: I'm not letting her dance with Adrien under my roof.**

 **Kim: Hey? This song's not over yet.**

 **Jean: If I re-say, Mademoiselle, or to...**

 **Chloé: Move, Jean-Jacques!**

 **Jean:** ** _(Pulls out Mr. Cuddly and speaks with a squeaky voice.)_** **Oh, please Chloé, dear. You've been such a good little girl. Mr. Cuddly is so very proud...**

 **(Chloé tries to hide her teddybear from anyone noticing.)** ** _  
_** **Kim: Is that your teddy bear, Chloé?**

 ** _(Everyone starts laughing at Chloé's teddy bear.)_**

 ** _Scene: Le Grand Paris. Chloé starts yelling at Jean in the kitchen._**

 **Chloé: I've had it with your stupid teddy bear, your stupid advice, and you, Jean, whatever your stupid name is!**

 **Jean: But, Mademoiselle, I was only trying to help.**

 **Chloé: There's no more Mademoiselle, no more help, no more anything. You are fired! Now, get out!** ** _(Chloé stomps out of the kitchen.)_**

 **Hawk Moth: Ah, I knew I wouldn't be disappointed.**

 ** _(The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Chloe's List of akumatized objects)_**

A heavy silence descended on the room as the class witnessed the akumatisation. _So this was what happened to them._

 **|teddy bear]], which Jean is holding. Jean looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.)** ** _  
_** **Hawk Moth: Hello, Despair Bear. I am Hawk Moth. You've always been such a good influence on Chloé, but now, you get to be a bad influence for everyone, and a very evil one at that.**

 **Jean: With great pleasure, sir!**

 ** _(Jean is transformed into Despair Bear by the Akuma, who now is a bear controlling supervillain.)_**

 **Despair Bear: You've been very naughty, Chloékins. And Despair Bear is not proud of you. The time has come to make you pay!**

Chloe shrieked, startling quite a few of her class members. "Ewww! How dare he use such a hideous name for me!"

 ** _Scene: Le Grand Paris. Everyone is dancing. Despair Bear leaves the kitchen and starts searching for a victim to taunt Chloé. He then finds Sabrina and attaches himself on to her leg, making Sabrina mind controlled by him._**

 **Sabrina: (** ** _gasp_** **). Come here, Chloé.**

 **Chloé: Sabrina? What's gotten into you?**

 **Sabrina: Let me brush your hair. I promise I won't hurt you.**

 **Chloé: Ahh! Somebody stop her!** ** _(Sabrina starts chasing Chloé around the room. Chloé then finds Kim and hides behind him.)_**

 **Kim: If you touch one hair on Chloé's head, you'll have to answer to me.**

 **Despair Bear: Oh, what a gentleman. Despair Bear praises a knight in shining armor.** ** _(attaches himself on to Kim's leg, making him mind-controlled.)  
_** **Marinette: Uh, I think I had too much orange juice. I gotta go. See ya.**

 **Adrien: No problem. I have something to do, anyway. See ya.**

 ** _(Marinette and Adrien both leave discreetly.)_**

 **Sabrina: Chloé?**

 **Chloé: Don't you come near me.**

 **Sabrina: Why? What's going on?**

 **Chloé: Kim, do something.**

 **Kim: Would you like to dance, Chloé?**

 ** _(Chloé screams.)_**

"That's some freaky stuff right there." Juleka remarked.

"Yeah, those eyes!" Alya shuddered at the thought.

 ** _Scene: Le Grand Paris. Marinette runs to a staircase and Tikki pops up._**

Adrien gazed intently at the screen, now one hundred percent convinced that this was a Kwami. I mean, how could she not be?

 **Marinette: I... I've gotta transform, Tikki. Too bad I had to stop dancing with Adrien. It felt like I was dancing on a little cloud. I'm out of body experience. It was like…**

"Urm… transform into what Marinette?" Kim's gaze shifted to Max, hoping that his friend had the answer.

Max sparred a glance at the screen again, before turning back to Kim. "… I'm not entirely sure."

His words echoed across the large room and throughout everybody's minds. Max unsure about something? _Was it the apocalypse? Were pigs going to fly?_

 **Tikki: Marinette, focus.** ** _(People are screaming in the background.)_**

 **Marinette: Okay, back down to Earth.**

 ** _[ Transformation Sequence ]_**

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha!** ** _(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)_**

Silence. Absolute silence rang out across the theatre.

Marinette sank deeper into her seat, clenched knuckles turning white. Her deepest, darkest fear had come to life. Her greatest secret. Her alter-ego. They knew, they knew of her double life. Alya, Nino, Chloe (Urgh) and… and Adrien too.

 _All because the Great Guardian wanted to… argh!_

When she next had the chance to speak with him, THERE WOULD BE WORDS!

"OH MY GOD!"

"WHAT THE-?"

"IS THIS EDITED!?"

"THIS MAKES SO MUCH SENSE!"

"…Guh? How… MARITRASH?!"

Her internal conflict, however, had to be put on hold as the girl now noticed she was surrounded by a sea of curious and gobsmacked teenagers.

 _Great, she was going to have to deal with this._

The teenager drew a breath, attempting to get her words out. "Okay, I-" She broke off, words clearly not being heard by her peers that were currently bombarding her with questions. _Seriously, why wouldn't they listen?!_

"EVERYONE PLEASE BE QUIET!" The whole class whipped their heads around to identify the male speaker.

Adrien.

Adrien Agreste.

 _Had he just-_

"Look, I know everyone's excited to find out Marinette's Ladybug!" Chloe glared at that. "Believe me, I am too! But she's not going to stop being Ladybug in the next three seconds. So please give her some space and allow Marinette to say what she wanted to say." Adrien gestured to her as the class sent Marinette a mixture of guilty and apologetic looks.

"Right…" Marinette started, a little stunned from Adrien's display. "I'm only going to say this once so listen up! I'm a little unhappy that this has happened, but I'll say it anyway. Yes, I'm Ladybug and I'm sorry for keeping it from you all - especially Alya. But I've had to keep my identity secret to protect you all and whatnot. You know, superhero rule 101."

Her speech sunk in, everyone fairly impressed.

"Okay girl, I'll let this slide for now. But later on, I'll need the deets," Alya sent her best friend a small smile as everyone returned to their seats.

"I wouldn't expect any less, Alya."

 ** _Scene: Le Grand Paris. Kim is twirling Chloé around the room._**

 **Chloé:** ** _(Grunts)_** **Let go, you evil dope. You're messing up my hair!**

 **Despair Bear: I hope you're having fun, Chloékins!** ** _(Chloé continues grunting and yelling.)_**

 ** _(Ladybug uses her yo-yo and ties it around Chloé's leg and pulls her down onto a ball pit.)'_**

 **Chloé:** ** _(Spits out a ball out of her mouth.)_** **About time! What took you so long?**

 ** _(Kim chases Chloé but Cat Noir uses his baton and Kim trips over it and falls into the ball pit.)_**

 **Cat Noir: That's a very slippery dance floor!**

 ** _(Ladybug grunts, and uses her yo-yo to capture Despair Bear. People are screaming with fear.)_**

 ** _Person:'_** **Look out!**

 **Ladybug: Move aside. All of you!**

 **Cat Noir: Look out!** ** _(Pulls Ladybug to the floor.)_**

 ** _(Mind-controlled Max is about to throw a chair on Ladybug and Cat Noir.)_**

 **Max: How about a little game...**

 **Despair Bear: Of flying chairs?**

 ** _(Ladybug ties her yo-yo around Max's leg as soon as Despair Bear leaves from his leg. Alya, who is now mind-controlled then approaches Ladybug and tries to attack her but Ladybug swiftly gets out of Alya's arms.)_**

 **Alya: Huh? Ladybug... What happened?**

 ** _(Mind-controlled Ivan is about to throw a coffee table on Ladybug and Cat Noir but Cat Noir stops him before he could do so.)_**

 **Ivan:** ** _(Grunts)_** **Huh, Cat Noir?**

 **Cat Noir: Huh? Where'd he go?**

 ** _(Ladybug is looking around the room and everyone gasps. Mind-controlled Cat Noir then grabs Ladybug's hand.)  
_** **Ladybug: Uh, what are you doing?** ** _(Gasps)_** **Oh no!**

 **Hawk Moth: Despair Bear, if you want to continue playing this game, give me Ladybug's Miraculous!**

 **Despair Bear: Oh, pretty earrings.**

 ** _(Cat Noir fights Ladybug)_**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, it's me. Stop it! Uh!** ** _(Ladybug twists Cat Noir's arm the other way.)_**

 **Cat Noir: Cataclysm!**

The class all inhaled sharply. Although some had seen it before, it made the situation no less terrifying.

 **Chloé:** ** _(Cat Noir tries to use Cataclysm on Ladybug but Chloé approaches and stops him.)_** **Paws off, kitty!**

 ** _(Cat Noir falls on a couch and destroys it with his Cataclysm by accident.)_**

 **Ladybug: Thank you!**

 **Chloé: Hey, I was really nice, just then. Did you see? No?** ** _(Everyone is shocked and faints.)_** **You're all so lame.**

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm!** ** _(A fork appears.)_** **A fork?**

 **Despair Bear: You little brat!**

 ** _(Cat Noir chases Ladybug up the stairs.)_**

 **Chloé: She's crazy, she's never going to make it without me.**

"Are you really sure about that Chloe?" Alya questioned smugly.

The blonde only remained quiet.

 ** _Scene: Cat Noir continues chasing Ladybug until they arrive at the Le Grand Paris rooftop._**

 **Ladybug:** ** _(Looking around for clues, Ladybug figures out a plan on how to defeat Despair Bear.)_** **Okay!** ** _(Ladybug now fights Cat Noir.)_**

Alya's eyebrow raised at the sight of Ladybug's 'Lucky Vision'. "Does it really work like that?"

"What?" Marinette turned to her. "No, I just feel a tingle at the back of my neck when I see the object I need. I guess this show is just taking more liberties."

 **Chloé: Hey, Stop!** ** _(Shrieks)_**

 ** _(Ladybug attaches her yo-yo on to Despair Bear's puppet's head.)_**

 **Despair Bear: Naughty naughty Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug:** ** _(Ladybug attaches the fork on to a Table Umbrella.)_** **Chloé, would you be so kind?** ** _(Ladybug and Cat Noir both grunt as they continue fighting each other.)_**

 **Chloé: Okay, Ladybug!** ** _(Spins the Table Umbrella as the Yo-yo string attached to the Puppet head gets detached from Cat Noir's leg.)_**

 **Despair Bear: No. Stop! Whats happening?**

 **Cat Noir: Ladybug? What are you doing?**

 **Ladybug: Oh, nothing. Just saving your skin with the help of our new little sidekick.**

 **Despair Bear:** ** _(Squeaky voice.)_** **Give me your Miraculous. You haven't defeated me, yet!**

 **Ladybug: Watch your step, Cat Noir.**

 **Cat Noir:** ** _(Despair Bear is yelling.)_** **I've got this guy under control.**

 **Ladybug:** ** _(Ladybug detaches the string from the villain's puppet's head and the akuma flies out.)_** **No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (Catches the akuma with her yo-yo.) Gotcha! (Releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly.) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Throws the Lucky Charm into the air and turns everything back to normal. Despair Bear turns back into Jean.)**

Classmates giggled at the sight of the butler falling onto Chat Noir's lap.

 _How was Chat unable to support his weight?_

 ** __** **Ladybug:** ** _(To Chloé.) Thanks for helping me out there. That was really nice of you.  
_** **Chloé: I know, wasn't it?**

 **Jean: Mademoiselle, I must confess. I don't remember anything!**

 **Chloé: Well, basically, you turned evil and I saved you. In fact, without me, Ladybug and Cat Noir would never have succeeded. I'm even better than you superheroes. I don't even need a costume.**

 ** _(Ladybug and Cat Noir both gasp as their Miraculous give warning beeps.)_**

 **Cat Noir: Gotta get going!**

 **Ladybug: Yeah, me too!**

 **Chloé: You know what? I'm suddenly feeling very generous. I think that thing of yours about being nice might actually make some sense. I've decided to keep you on, after all!**

 **Jean: Mademoiselle is so kind!**

 **Chloé: Don't let the guests go away, Jean-Baptiste. They mustn't miss what's coming up next!** ** _(dials up on her phone.)_**

 ** _Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth his infuriated with his defeat._**

 **Hawk Moth: Ladybug, if you haven't been helped, defeating you would have been child's play. So you better watch out. Your day of devastation is coming soon!** ** _(His lair window closes.)_**

 ** _Scene: Le Grand Paris. Everyone has baked macaroons with Tom._**

 **Tom: Great job, kids. You've done some really good work.** ** _(Everyone cheers.)_**

 **Adrien: That was a great idea of inviting Marinette's dad!**

 **Chloé: I know. This way, no can be mad at me for calling the fire department. I'm really nice now, did you notice, Adrikins? Even Ladybug said so! Didn't she, Jean-Pascal?**

 **Adrien: I'm proud of you, Chloé. I think you've proven that you're capable of making an effort to be nicer to everyone.**

 **Chloé: Aww, Adrikins! So we'll always be best friends, forever? Pinky swear?**

 **Adrien: Pinky swear!**

 **Chloé:** ** _(Exhales and saunters off)_** ** _(To Kim), So, those macaroons are dreadfully ugly._** **(Kim sighs.) (To Mylène.)** ** _Those are so greasy, you can see yourself in them._** **(Mylène cries.) (To Marinette.)** ** _Urgh. Too disgusting for comment._** **(To Rose.)** ** _Those look horrible._** **(Rose faints.)** ** _  
(Marinette makes faces behind Chloé.)_**

Marinette sent Chloe a knowing look. Of course she'd return back to her normal self after her friendship with Adrien was no longer in danger.

 **Adrien: She'll never change!**

 ** _(Marinette giggles as she notices Adrien.)_**

 **Adrien:** ** _(Leans close.)_** **May I?**

Nino choked back a laugh at the sight of his friend. "Dude! That was way too close."

"What?! No! I was being friendly!"

"…Sure."

 **Marinette:** ** _(Stutters)_** **Yeah! Sure! I mean... Uh, what?**

 **Adrien: Have a macaroon!**

 **Marinette: Yes, of course.** ** _(Marinette accidentally drops the plates of macaroons on the floor but Adrien manages to catch one.)_** **Oh, sorry, I'm so clumsy!**

 **Adrien: It's okay.** ** _(Eats the macaroon.)_** **Wow, this is really good. Your baking is good as your dancing.**

 ** _(Marinette sighs in relief as Adrien walks away.)_**

 ** _THE END._**

As the screen faded to black, all eyes fell back to Marinette, the girl who'd recently been outed as one half of Paris' super duo.

"What?" Marinette asked, curious.

"Well girl, you did say that you were going to answer my questions, right?"

"What?!" She spluttered. "No, I… I thought you meant later!"

"Technically speaking Marinette, it is now _later,_ " Max piped in.

At the sight of everyone's pleading eyes, the blue-eyed girl gave in. 'Kitten eyes' were her weakness after all.

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"I think it would pretty cool if we could meet that little red bug thing," Insisted Alix.

"Oh, you mean Tikki? Well I guess I could introduce you to her if Master Fu-" _Says it's okay…_

 _…_ _If he hadn't wandered off._

After all of the commotion, it wasn't much of a surprise that Master Fu had been able to disappear right from under their noses. All that remained was a letter from him addressed to her.

Marinette slipped out of her comfortable beanbag to pick up the letter.

 _Dear Marinette,_

 _I have left you and your fellow classmates here to watch the remaining episodes from the series. I, however, have some things I must attend to and can sadly not accompany you as you watch the rest of the series. I would like to say it was not intentional of me to out your identity to the rest of the class and offer my most sincere apologies. Although, perhaps this could turn out for the better._

 _-Master Fu_

 _P.S Once you are done with the series, you and your friends will be teleported back to your homes like no time has passed. Please come and visit me to report your findings as soon as._

"Wait," Kim interjected, startling Marinette out of her reading. "Where did that old guy go?"

 **AN: Sorry this fic took so long to update. I had about half of it finished when I posted the first chapter, but I was struck by other ideas and ended up abandoning this one for a while.** ✧


	3. Who invited a villain to my party?

"So you're telling us that he just kidnapped us against our will and then left us here to watch a show all about our lives? _Wow, seems like a really nice guy_ ," Alix added on sarcastically.

"What?!" Marinette exclaimed, turning towards the girl. "Master Fu?! He's actually a really nice person. Usually he isn't so…" She trailed off, unsure on what to add afterwards.

"Girl! Are you telling us that you know him?" Alya folded her arms, reporter mode suddenly activated. Her best friend had been holding out on her… _a lot_. So, it was her job to discover exactly what was going on. She needed answers.

Marinette seemed to notice her change of mood and let out an audible gulp. "Umm… yes actually. I do. He gave me my Miraculous," Out of habit, the girl brushed her finger across the earlobe where her earring was located.

A few of her friends let out startled gasps of surprise at her words. Some because they had had no idea that their kidnapper could possess such things, whilst others gasped because they were still coming to grips with the fact that standing before them was Paris' very own Ladybug.

"And me!" Piped up a new voice. The pitch was fairly squeaky, not much unlike the voice of a child. However the dark haired girl knew better. The voice belonged to none other than Tikki.

Once again the room was filled with more gasps, albeit louder than before.

"Is that the really cute bug that you promised to show us?" Squealed Rose in delight as she pointed to Tikki, now hovering just millimetres above Marinette's shoulder.

She gave a small nod before introducing her. "This is Tikki, my Kwami."

"Your kawaii?" Kim furrowed his brow, baffled.

"No Kim, I believe that she called it a Kwami," Informed Max as he consulted his tablet. "However, I don't seem to be able to get any information about them."

Tikki giggled, a sound similar to the chiming of bells. "It's because I'm magic. You're not going to find anything about me on Google."

"Ah, right," Max looked away in embarrassment, silently cursing magic under his breath. "Of course."

Alya cleared her throat, sensing a drift from the topic at hand. All eyes returned to the reporter. "Anyway Marinette, how does this adorable Kwami get inside your earrings? Does she shrink? Does she go into both of them and split in half? How does she do it?"

"Umm…" Marinette paused, generally unsure on how to answer the question. _How did Tikki get in them?_ Making a mental note to consult Tikki later about it in private, she gave a shrug of her shoulders. "Magic?"

"I have a feeling that this is going to be the answer to a lot of things today," Max muttered under his breath, unheard by the others who were all to busy with the Q&A session.

Science and magic purely didn't go together.

* * *

"Okay, that's all of the questions that I'm going to answer," Marinette concluded, causing some to groan. "Don't be like that! the sooner we stop, the sooner we will be able to finish these episodes and the sooner we will be home. Speaking of, what one should we watch next?"

"If you don't mind, can we take a break? I think I need the bathroom," Mylene interrupted, slightly embarrassed.

"I think we all do Mylene," Nino added on, gaining some nods in agreement.

"Well why didn't you say so? Now I think the bathrooms are… over there?" She pointed towards a door at the far end of the room with the image of a toilet glued on front. _Had it always been there?_

* * *

After finishing on the toilet, Adrien returned to the main room finding it empty of people. He sighed , hoping that Marinette could have been out already so he could have a private conversation with her. _Oh well._

The boy walked over to the buffet table, allowing Plagg to fly out from his shirt to indulge himself in cheese. He'd been moaning about how much he wanted this cheese throughout the whole episode. The boy had decided that if he wanted to watch the next episode in peace, he might as well give it to him. It _was_ free after all.

"Mmmm! Such delicious and creamy cheeses! Am I in heaven?"

Adrien rolled his eyes at his antics, although his expression was still fond.

 _Typical Plagg._

"So let me guess, you're Chat Noir?" Came a voice from behind him, startling him out of his wits (not to mention almost making him drop his croissant that he had just picked up). He had been a hundred percent sure his was alone. Obviously not.

The blonde whirled around to see a very unamused Nathaniel standing before him. Although he had been speaking to him, the boy still had his nose in his sketch book, adding some additions to his latest comic.

"Wha- no! Of course not I-" Adrien's shoulders slumped in defeat. "What's the point? My identity is only going to be outed soon anyway… yeah, I'm Chat. What gave it away?"

Nathaniel nodded towards where Plagg was swimming in camembert.

"Ah," Trust his Kwami to be so distracted on cheese to not notice someone approaching him.

A long stretch of silence came over them for what seemed like forever before Toma- Nathaniel continued.

"Take care of her, okay?" Adrien furrowed his brow in confusion, staring at the boy in front of him.

"… Umm, okay?"

"Marinette is amazing and deserves the world," The red haired boy's expression turned wistful for a moment before he blushed promptly afterwards. He returned his gaze back to Adrien. "Just don't break her heart."

Adrien blinked twice, quite unsure on how to respond to Nathaniel's words. He finally decided on an awkward smile and a thumbs up. "No… problem?"

Giving a nod of approval, Nathaniel wandered back over to the beanbags where a few of his other classmates were waiting.

Adrien signalled to Plagg, who begrudgingly floated back into his shirt, before following suit.

* * *

"So what episode then?" Alix asked once everyone was back in the room.

"Hmmm… how about," Alya paused, taking in the list. "Befana? That was your birthday, right Marinette?" She turned towards her friend who gave her a small nod.

"Okay, guess we'll watch that one. Who's got the controls?"

"Over here," Juleka passed Marinette the remote which had been placed near her seat. "This is about you, so you should have them."

Giving her a quick thank you, Marinette hesitantly pressed play, making the screen light up once again.

 _Yay, time to be embarrassed even more further._

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Marinette Dupain-Cheng's Room_** ** _._** ** _Tikki_** ** _and_** ** _Marinette_** ** _are talking_**

 **Tikki: Marinette, this is quite a special day for you!**

 **Marinette: Yes, Tikki! It sure is. Hm, still no call...**

 ** _Scene: Marinette's balcony_**

 **Tikki: There's a ritual we kwamis perform on a day like this.**

 **Marinette:** ** _(distracted)_** **Oh really? That's nice.**

 **Tikki: But I don't know if you humans would like it. I wonder if you guys even give each other presents on your birthday.**

Adrien gave Plagg (who was in his shirt still snuffling cheese much to his disgust) a sidelong glance. _Where had been his gift on his birthday? He had only been offered cheese._

 **Marinette:** ** _(She looks surprised)_** **Oh really Tikki? You got me a birthday present?**

 **Tikki: A kwami specialty.**

Some members of the audience oohed in wonder.

 **Marinette: Oh, that so awesome! What is it?**

 **Tikki:** ** _(Tikki does a small dance in the air while humming, then spits something into Marinette's hands)_** **Miraculous birthday Marinette!**

 ** _(Marinette looks shocked and slightly disgusted)_**

"Pfft!" Alya dissolved into laughter as she elbowed her friend teasingly. "You should have seen your face."

Marinette rolled her eyes, not amused. "I already _am_."

 **Tikki:** ** _(crestfallen)_** **Oh no, you don't like it, do you?**

 **Marinette: Yes! Yes, I love it! It's amazing. It's a, uhhh, what is it?**

 **Tikki: A Kwagatama. A great symbol of friendship among us kwamis. We take a hair from our Miraculous holder and join it to the hairs of all the former Miraculous holders. And with them we grow a magic resin for a few months and-** ** _(she notices Marinette is on her phone not listening and looks disappointed)_** **I know you don't wanna tell me because you don't want to hurt my feelings but it's obvious you don't like it.**

"As gross as that is, this is really impressive. There were other Ladybugs?" Nino asked Marinette, although it was Alya who answered.

"Well I guess there must be. I saw an ancient carving of Ladybug a while back when I was taken hostage- no Nino, don't look at me like that. I'm fine. Anyway, I used to think that there was just one really old Ladybug. But because Marinette is Ladybug, she's obviously not that old, are you?" The last part was directed at Marinette.

"Nope, Tikki's the old one."

Instead of taking insult at being called 'really old', Tikki only smiled. "Yes, I'm over 5000 years old."

As the others looked at the Kwami in wonder, Max huffed. _This wasn't scientifically possible._

 **Marinette: I'm sorry, Tikki! I-I really love your gift. It's just that Alya should already have called me by now. We're supposed to be taking her little sister to the** ** _(she mimes air quotes)_** **"dentist"** ** _(she winks)_** **at four o'clock today.**

 **Tikki:** ** _(puzzled)_** **Do you humans always celebrate your birthday by going to the dentist?**

 **Marinette: No, of course not, Tikki. It's a secret code! They're actually throwing me a surprise birthday party!**

Alya nearly choked, sending Marinette a shocked expression. "You knew?!"

"Heh," The girl twiddled her fingers nervously. "You weren't exactly discreet."

"That's a lot coming from you."

 **Tikki: But how can it be a surprise if you know about it?**

 **Marinette: The thing about surprises is you know about it but pretend you don't so you won't spoil it for the people who are organising it!**

 **Tikki: What about the dentist?**

 **Marinette: It's a fake-out! See, Alya's gonna pretend to take me to the dentist, but she'll really be taking me to my surprise party!**

 **Tikki: What if you're wrong?**

 **Marinette: Impossible. All the signs are there, Tikki.** ** _(As she talks, the scene she describes is shown)_** **Juleka totally jumped when I caught her holding a bicycle pump.** ** _(In the flashback, Juleka stammers wordlessly and Marinette walks off, humming. The flashback ends)_**

 ** _Scene: Marinette's Room_**

 ** _(Tikki and Marinette continue their conversation as they come down from outside)_**

 **Tikki: Perhaps Juleka has a bicycle!**

 **Marinette: No, Tikki! Obviously she was planning to use the pump to blow up balloons! A surprise birthday party always has balloons! Also, yesterday** ** _(again the scene she describes plays as she talks, Marinette sitting beside Nino on a bench to listen to his headphones)_** **I caught Nino listening to my favourite song!** ** _(the flashback ends)_**

 **Tikki: Perhaps it's his favourite song, too!**

 **Marinette: Are you kidding? He hates it! He has no reason to listen to it unless... He's making a playlist for my surprise party! Elementary.**

 ** _(Tikki gives Marinette a sceptical look and a third scene plays as Marinette describes it)_**

 **Marinette: Okay. Why was Alya having a secret convo with Adrien, huh?**

 **Adrien:** ** _(loudly, in the flashback)_** **Uh, uh... yes, Alya! I know a very good dentist and here's his number!** ** _(he holds out a paper to Alya and the flashback ends)_**

"Okay Marinette, I see what you mean."

 **Which means... He's going to be there!**

 **Tikki: Or it means Alya is taking her sisters to see Adrien's dentist!**

 **Marinette: Fine, you know what? There's one no-fail way to find out if there's a surprise party in the making.**

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie_** ** _, Bakery_**

 **Marinette:** ** _(in a whisper to Tikki)_** **Watch their faces.** ** _(she flings open the door)_** **Mom! Dad! Do you know anything about Alya planning a surprise party for my birthday?**

 ** _(Her parents freeze in place, in the middle of decorating a large cake. Marinette's dad immediately hides the cake in the garbage and sits on the lid while her mother leans on the counter)_**

 **Tom: Uh, oh, uh... Party? Uh, what party? Uh, which Alya, again?**

This only made the girl give out an indignant "Hey!" _It wasn't as if she spent half of her time over at the bakery or anything._

 **Sabine:** ** _(aside to her husband)_** **You're overdoing it... we're talking about her best friend!**

 **Tom: Alya! Of course, Alya! We haven't seen her in years!** ** _(nervously laughs)_**

 **Sabine:** ** _(sighs)_**

 **Marinette:** ** _(to Tikki)_** **See? Parents always know when there's a surprise party in the works.**

 ** _(the doorbell rings)_**

 **Marinette: And now, on the other side of this door, check out who's coming to get me! Just in time for the party! It's-** ** _(she opens the door)_** **Grandma?!**

 **Tom:** ** _(sticking his head around the corner)_** **Mom?**

 **Sabine:** ** _(likewise sticking her head around the corner)_** **Gina?**

 ** _(Marinette laughs in delight and hugs her grandmother, Gina Dupain)_**

 **Gina:** ** _(pushing up her sunglasses and speaking with an Italian accent)_** **Marinetta! You're so tall for your age! Did you get my letter from Patagonia?**

 **Marinette: Yes! And the ones from Australia, Bali, and Estonia, too! Did you really get chased by a bear?!**

"Woah!" Breathed Kim. "Your Gran seems really cool!"

This only made the girl blush slightly as she agreed. _Her Grandma was really cool._

 **Gina:** ** _(laughs)_** **Yes. But we wound up good friends in the end.**

 **Tom:** ** _(whispering)_** **Mom. It's her birthday, remember?**

 **Gina: Why do you think I'm here?** ** _(she gives Marinette a package from inside her motorcycle helmet)_** **Happy birthday, my little fairy! My Inuit friend knitted it especially for your tenth birthday!**

 **Tom:** ** _(whispering)_** **Uh, she's fourteen.**

 **Gina:** ** _(visibly startled)_** **My. How time flies.** ** _(Marinette opens the package, and the shirt inside is obviously much too small for her. Gina waves her hand)_** **That's okay. I'll ask my friend to make another one.**

 **Marinette: No! No, it's awesome! I can make this work. It's perfect, grandma. Thank you.**

 **Gina: Your Nona has also brought you your favourite candy!** ** _(she places a tin in Marinette's hand)_**

 **Marinette: Oh!** ** _(she laughs uncertainly)_**

 **Gina: You still love them, right?**

 **Marinette: Yes, yes of course...**

 **Gina: And that's not all, my fairy! We'll have a wonderful day, you and I! Just like the last time. Well go to the merry-go-round and to the zoo, then-!**

"The merry-go-round?" Ivan shuffled a little in his seat as he removed his arm from around Mylene's shoulders and placed it on her kneecap instead.

"Yep," Marinette replied, popping out the p.

 **Tom: Uh, mom? Can I have a word, mom? Uh, just the two of us.**

 **Gina: What, Tom? That I don't know my Marinetta anymore because I'm always travelling?**

 **Tom: No, mom! It's just-**

 **Gina: You think she doesn't want to spend time with her Nona, is that it?**

 **Marinette: No! Of course I want to spend time with you! Uh, besides, it's not four o'clock yet.**

 **Gina: There. You see? Come on, let's go, Marinetta! We're going to have a ball!** ** _(she pulls Marinette out of the house)_**

 ** _Scene: Marinette and Gina are going around Paris, first to a merry-go-round, then the zoo, ending on the Pont des Arts_**

 ** _(Gina is getting ice cream for her and Marinette, who has been pretending to eat the candies and constantly checking her phone)_**

 **Marinette: It's four o'clock. Maybe you were right. I jumped to conclusions, and there really is no surprise party.** ** _(she spits out another candy into the wrapper and puts it in the tin)_**

"Dude, if you don't like those sweets just give them to me," Nino chuckled from his beanbag. "I will not pass up free food."

 **Tikki: How come you don't tell your grandmother you don't like this candy?**

 **Marinette: I don't want to hurt her feelings. We don't get to see each other very often.** ** _(Marinette's phone rings and Marinette yelps in surprise, nearly dropping her phone)_** **Alya!**

 ** _Scene: The_** ** _Place des Vosges_**

 ** _(Behind Alya, Kim, Nathaniel, and Juleka are attempting to blow up balloons and there are tables set up)_**

 **Alya: Sorry, I'm running late. Can you meet me at the park? We'll, uh-** ** _(she stops when the balloon Kim is inflating explodes, knocking him back while Nathaniel and Juleka are unfazed. Alya hurriedly continues what she was saying)_** **-jam straight from there to the uh, dentist!**

 ** _Scene: Pont des Arts_**

 **Marinette: Yes, uh, yes! Awesome! To the dentist! Totally!** ** _(she giggles)_** **I'll be right there!** ** _(she hangs up and turns to find Gina standing there)_** **Oh! Uh- I'm so sorry, Grandma. I have to go to the dentist with Alya-**

 **Gina: Surely you're not going to the dentist on your birthday? I still have to take you to see the trains at Gare de Lyon Station!**

 **Marinette: Well, it's because Alya actually has sisters who are twins and well, because there are two of them, Alya needs my help.** ** _(to herself)_** **Wait what am I saying?** ** _(to Gina)_** **That's all a fake-out. You know what I think, Grandma, is that Alya might be throwing me a surprise birthday party-**

 **Gina:** ** _(obviously saddened)_** **I get it, my fairy. Don't worry about me. Run along now and go meet your friend.**

 **Marinette: Are you sure?**

 **Gina: Go on. I'll hold on to all of this. We'll catch up with each other later.**

 **Marinette:** ** _(abruptly hugs Gina tightly)_** **Oh, thank you!** ** _(she runs off, leaving Gina on the bridge)_** **You really are the best grandma in the world!**

 ** _Scene: Bakery_**

 ** _(Tom is putting the candles on the cake when Sabine rushes in)_**

 **Sabine: Tom, that's the motorcycle! They're coming back! Marinette can't see the cake!**

 ** _(Sabine leaves, and Tom picks up the cake in a panic, looking for where to hide it and ends up stuffing it in the garbage again)_**

"I can't believe I ate that cake!" Some shouted out.

 **Sabine:** ** _(to Gina)_** **Uh, where's Marinette?**

 **Gina: Tom was right. She's too old now to spend time with her Nona...**

 **Sabine: What? No, no! Tom never said that.**

 **Gina: That's sweet of you, Sabine. But it's not a big deal. That's life. I'll be up in the apartment if you need me.** ** _(she goes sadly upstairs)_**

 **Sabine:** ** _(as she walks up to Tom, who is standing gloomily over the trash)_** **You should go and speak to your mother, she's u-** ** _(before she can finish, she notices the cake in the garbage)_** **Oh no!**

 **Tom: I know, and it's almost time for the party!**

 **Sabine: Okay, I can help you. We can manage, and we'll take Gina to the party with us!** ** _(she and Tom fistbump)_**

 ** _Scene: The Place des Vosges_**

 ** _(Alya leads a blindfolded Marinette to her surprise party, and she's delighted, especially to see Adrien)_**

"Why's the camera zooming in on me?" A very confused Adrien asked, tilting his head towards Marinette who was a few seats up.

"Who knows?" Marinette shrugged her shoulders, deliberately not facing the boy. _He would not see this stupid blush on her face._

Meanwhile, the rest of the class (well, excluding a certain two) looked on with smirking faces.

 ** _Scene: Marinette's bedroom_**

 ** _(Gina looks at the tin of Befana sweets she gave Marinette)_**

 ** _Scene: The Place des Vosges_**

 ** _(Marinette receives a book from Mylène and hugs her)_**

 ** _Scene: Marinette's bedroom_**

 ** _(Gina looks sadly at the shirt she got Marinette and then goes to eat one of the candies, discovering that Marinette has not been eating them as she does so. She puts the lid back on)_**

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Hawk Moth's lair_**

"Ugh, it's this creepy hawkdude again!" Moaned Alix as she gestured towards the screen. "Can't he leave us alone?"

"I wish," Marinette huffed as her lips formed a pout.

 ** _(The window opens and the butterflies take flight)_**

 **Hawk Moth: What could be more powerful than a grandmother deserted by her own granddaughter? Perfect fodder for disappointment and misunderstanding!** ** _(a butterfly lands in his open hand and is filled with energy before taking wing)_** **Fly away, my little akuma and evilize her ailing heart!**

 ** _(The akuma flies out the window and out over Paris)_**

 ** _Scene: Marinette's bedroom_**

 ** _(The akuma flies in Marinette's open window and lands in the candy tin)_**

 **Hawk Moth: Befana, I am Hawk Moth. I'm restoring your matriarchal power as grandmother. You will use these candies to reward the deserving and punish the ungrateful. As for my reward, you will bring me the Miraculous of those pesky little kids, Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

 **Gina: You're right, Hawk Moth. The time has come to teach them all a lesson.** ** _(she transforms into Befana)_**

 ** _Scene: Bakery_**

 ** _(Tom and Sabine are finishing decorating the third cake with sprinkles and strawberries. Sabine is seated on Tom's shoulder to reach the top.)_**

 **Sabine: Tada!**

 **Tom: Ha!**

 **Sabine:** ** _(pats his chest)_** **Good job, partner! We'd better get going, the party awaits us!**

 **Tom: Oh, wait, we've gotta tell mom.**

 ** _(Befana flies through the bakery door on her motorcycle)_**

 **Befana: Not this time. Don't tell your mama what to do.**

 ** _(Tom and Sabine are startled)_**

 **Tom: Mom-!** ** _(he slips on a rolling pin and the third cake lands in the garbage yet again)_**

 **Befana:** ** _(laughing and waving her candy gun)_** **Do you know what naughty boys get?** ** _(she spins the cylinder of her gun and fires it at Tom, turning him to coal)_** **Coal!** ** _(she turns to a terrified Sabine, who is cornered by the register)_** **You have nothing to fear, my fairy.** ** _(she flicks her wrist to rotate the cylinder of her gun to white)_** **You've always been good to me.** ** _(she fires at Sabine, who turns into an angel-like fairy with a white mask)_** **So, now tell me. Marinetta isn't at the dentist, is she?**

 **Sabine: No, mistress.**

 **Befana: Then take me to her!**

 ** _Scene: The Place des Vosges_**

 **Adrien: Happy birthday, Marinette.**

 ** _(Marinette stares, open-mouthed, at the small blue box in her hand until Alya's hand reaches over and closes her mouth)_**

 **Alya: Open it, Marinette!**

 ** _(Marinette giggles but before she can open Adrien's gift, Befana's voice interrupts, startling everyone)_**

 **Befana:** ** _(she enters, singing "La Donna è Mobile")_** **La Befana comes at night, on her shaky broom in flight. She gives candy to those who are dandy.** ** _(She then hops off her motorcycle and walks towards Marinette.)_**

 **Marinette: Grandma!?**

 **Befana: You lied to your grandma, Marinetta.**

 ** _(Adrien runs off in the background as Befana is speaking)_**

"Where are you going sunshine?" Alya raised her brow in suspicion.

"To run away? From the Akuma? Like a normal person," Adrien attempted to brush her off, not willing to have his identity spilled until necessary.

"Dude not cool. At least the rest of us actually stayed to help defend Marinette," Even though he had actually helped her get to safety (which thinking about it, she would have probably been fine since she was Ladybug and all) Adrien's stomach knotted with guilt at the edge of disappointment he caught in Nino's words.

"Sorry everyone."

 **Marinette: No, I- I didn't know Alya was throwing a surprise party for me.**

 **Alya:** ** _(moving in front of Marinette)_** **She's for real, ma'am.**

 **Befana: And all those candies you pretended to be eating?**

 **Marinette: I'm sorry, grandma. It's just that I didn't want to upset you.**

 **Befana: I'm not your grandma anymore. From now on, I am only Befana! And I'm going to punish you for all those lies!** ** _(she tries to shoot Marinette, but Marinette ducks. Mylène is hit instead and turns to coal)_**

Mylene winced at the memory.

 **Marinette: No!**

 ** _(Adrien is hiding behind a tree and lets Plagg out of his outer shirt)_**

Marinette froze as she caught sight of Plagg, mind going into overdrive.

"Mon Dieu, surely you're not-"

 **Plagg: We didn't even get in on the buffet!**

 **Adrien: Party's over, my friend!**

 ** _[Transformation Sequence]_**

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

"No way! I have a transformation sequence too?" Completely dismissing his classmates shocked looks, the blonde practically squealed with delight, eyes lighting up like a boy on Christmas. This was something straight out of anime.

Sailor Moon would be proud.

It was as Nino let out an empathic " _Dudee_ " that he was snapped back to the present. Right, he had just been exposed.

Calming down just a little, he let out a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean… I guess the cat's out of the bag?"

With his words the quiet dissipated from the group as they let out a chorus of groans.

Unnoticed by the rest of the group was Chloe, who was curled up in her seat, biting her lip in attempt to keep a poker face.

 _Not you too Adrien._

 **Befana: It's rude to leave while Befana's still speaking to you.** ** _(her gun's aim is knocked away by Cat Noir's staff and she looks over at him)_**

 **Cat Noir:** ** _(perched on top of a speaker)_** **Hey, I never knew grandmas could be so nasty.**

 **Befana: You would look wonderful in white, my pretty kitty.** ** _(she rotates the cylinder of her gun again and fires at Cat Noir, who dodges easily, but barely)_**

 **Cat Noir: Eh, not convinced. I'm much more into black- makes my eyes stand out, don't you think?** ** _(he dodges more blasts from Befana's gun)_**

Nino gave his friend a double take before shifting his focus right back to the screen. He was having a hard time imagining him actually saying that.

 **Befana:** ** _(to the fairy Sabine)_** **Take care of this pesky pussycat!**

 ** _(The fairy Sabine flies up to get Cat Noir, who dodges her)_**

 **Cat Noir: Hey, I thought fairies were supposed to be nice!** ** _(Sabine manages to attack him and they go into the treetops)_**

 **Befana:** ** _(firing coal shots at Marinette)_** **You're not getting away unpunished, Marinetta!** ** _(Marinette trips and drops Adrien's present, which is turned to coal)_** **You don't deserve all these presents, you spoiled little brat! Now, for what you really deserve.** ** _(she attempts to fire her gun again, but it is empty, forcing her to reload from the bag at her waist)_** **Don't worry. You'll get what's coming to you.**

 **Marinette:** ** _(she crawls quickly under a table)_** **This isn't how I envisioned my birthday party...**

 **Tikki:** ** _(as the table turns to coal)_** **You need to transform!**

 ** _(Marinette gets out and hides again)_**

 **Befana: Do you lie only to me?**

 **Marinette: Cat Noir!**

 **Cat Noir:** ** _(still trying to fend off the fairy Sabine)_** **Stay put, I'll be right there!** ** _(he is attacked again)_** **Uh, soon!**

 **Befana:** ** _(turns Marinette's hiding spot into coal)_** **Or do you also lie to your parents and your friends, too?**

 **Alya:** ** _(hiding behind a bush, talking to her classmates)_** **We gotta help Marinette!**

 **Befana: The time has come to teach you a lesson.** ** _(a plate hits her and she looks around to see Alya throwing plates at her)_**

 **Alya: Marinette is not a liar!**

 **Befana: Someone has to teach you table manners!** ** _(She turns Alya to coal)_**

 **Marinette: Alya!**

 ** _(Kim tries to jump Befana and grab her gun, but is turned to coal)_**

 **Marinette: No, Kim!**

 **Befana: That's what you get for stealing candy, you bunch of ill-mannered kids!**

 **Rose: Don't touch Marinette! She's only the nicest person in the world!**

 **Befana: That's very disrespectful, to speak up without permission! But then again, it's quite noble of you to stick up for your friends. Okay. I shall make you a fairy.** ** _(She turns Rose into another white, angel-like fairy)_** **You are going to help me discipline your friend.** ** _(she laughs)_**

 **Marinette: Tikki!**

 ** _(behind her, Sabine falls into the trees and Cat Noir drops down in front of her)_**

 **Cat Noir: Sorry I kept you waiting. We need to find you a better hiding place** ** _(he winks and holds out his hand for her)_** **Shall we?** ** _(he lifts Marinette away with his staff)_**

Alya did her best to hide her grin as she looked at the two.

 _Yes, she certainly shipped it._

 **Befana: Marinetta is getting away with the kitty! Catch them!**

 ** _(The fairies try to follow the order, but are caught up in banners held by Marinette's remaining friends)_**

 **Juleka:** ** _(to the fairies)_** **Marinette is cool, so don't touch her.**

 **Max:** ** _(to Befana)_** **We won't let you hurt Marinette!**

Said girl (who had been partially distracted by the recent reveal and was still reeling) managed to cast a smile of appreciation towards her classmates. Wow, she was lucky to have friends like them.

 **Befana: Is that how you speak to your elders? How rude.** ** _(she turns the others into coal, freeing her fairies)_** **Maybe this way you'll learn to keep quiet.**

 ** _Scene: Rooftops_**

 ** _(Cat Noir is carrying Marinette over the rooftops in his arms)_**

 **Cat Noir: You must be a real cool girl if your friends are protecting you like that. So why's your grandma flipping out?**

 **Marinette: I think she wanted me to spend more time with her.**

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Eiffel Tower_**

 ** _(Cat Noir lets Marinette down on a Tower viewing deck)_**

 **Cat Noir: Don't worry. I promise to get your real grandma back safe.** ** _(He bounds to the railing and hops up, then stops, looking back at her)_** **Oh, I almost forgot. Happy birthday, anyway.**

 **Marinette: Thank you, Cat Noir.**

 ** _(Cat Noir leaves and Marinette lets Tikki out of her jacket)_**

 **Marinette: It's time to save my Nona!**

 ** _[Transformation Sequence]_**

Even after seeing this transformation sequence before, the group still looked on in awe.

 _This would never get old._

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

 ** _Scene: Rooftops_**

 ** _(Whilst Befana sings "La Donna è Mobile", she turns a young boy who accidentally littered and a little boy teasing a little girl into coal, then turns Jean Duparc into a fairy for helping a woman and her baby and a firefighter into a fairy for saving a little girl's cat. The fairies join her, and she turns a man honking his car horn into coal.)_**

 **Befana:** ** _(sings)_** **La Befana comes at night, on her shaky broom in flight. She gives candy to those who are dandy. And only gives coal to brats with no soul.** ** _(Suddenly, Befana is knocked off her bike by Cat Noir's staff getting in her way)_**

 **Cat Noir:** ** _(singing to the same melody as Befana)_** **Cat Noir comes to, unexpectedly,** ** _(he stops singing)_** **Uh, how do you make that rhyme?**

 **Ladybug:** ** _(landing beside him and finishes his song)_** **Fighting evil with his lady!**

 **Cat Noir: Of course! Not bad, Bugaboo!**

"Bugaboo?" Nino teased, a knowing look in his eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with that name!" Adrien spluttered, before turning to Marinette for help. "You like that name, don't you My Lady?"

"Not a chance Kitten," She shot back, trying not to appear flustered. Nope, she was fine. Completely fine. That fact that it was Adrien - _ADRIEN?!_ \- who called her that wasn't affecting her in the slightest. What are you even talking about?!

"Aww."

 ** _Scene: Hawk Moth's lair_**

 **Hawk Moth: Ladybug has joined the party at last! Bring me the Miraculous, Befana!**

 ** _Scene: Rooftops_**

 **Befana: You didn't say the magic word!**

 ** _Scene: Hawk Moth's lair_**

 ** _(Hawk Moth looks visibly taken aback by this and he clears his throat, hunching his shoulders)_**

 **Hawk Moth: ... Please.**

The room was filled with cackling and laughter at the sight of Hawkmoth being one upped by one of his Akumas.

"Marinette, I know I said your Gran was great before. But she really is," Kim said referring back to his statement earlier on.

 ** _Scene: Rooftops_**

 **Befana: Much better, Hawk Moth!** ** _(she points to Cat Noir)_** **You little thief! Where have you hidden Marinetta?!**

 **Cat Noir: I forgetta.**

 **Ladybug: Watch out, or you'll be getting a time out of your own.**

 **Befana: Take care of these little villains.**

 ** _(Befana's fairies begin attacking Ladybug and Cat Noir, who dodge them)_**

 **Befana:** ** _(to herself)_** **What does the villainous cat burglar do when he feels threatened?** ** _(she spots the Eiffel Tower)_** **He climbs!** ** _(Befana runs across the rooftops before jumping onto her motorcycle, heading for the Eiffel Tower. Cat Noir sees where she's headed)_**

 **Cat Noir: We can't let her get to the Eiffel Tower!**

 **Ladybug: And why not? Ooh!** ** _(she ducks one of the fairies)_**

 **Cat Noir: Because that's where I hid her granddaughter!** ** _(He goes after Befana)_**

 **Ladybug: Wait no, she's a-!** ** _(she claps her hand over her mouth to stop herself, then goes after Cat Noir)_**

"Marinette? You nearly outed yourself?" Adrien sent her a nearly comical look at the girl as he tried to wrap his head around how on Earth he had missed that.

 ** _Scene: Eiffel Tower_**

 **Befana:** ** _(flying around the Tower)_** **Where are you, Marinetta? Befana has a special treat for you!**

 ** _(Cat Noir drops onto the back of her bike)_**

 **Cat Noir: Can I hitch a ride? Your granddaughter isn't here. Let me show you the way.** ** _(he grabs a handle of the bike and steers it away)_**

 **Befana: Pets are not allowed on board!** ** _(she spins the bike and unseats Cat Noir, who is caught by Ladybug as he falls)_** **What a sweet Ladybug you are. You'll make a perfect fairy!** ** _(she fires fairy shots at Ladybug and Cat Noir, who move around to avoid them)_**

 **Ladybug:** ** _(from high up)_** **Thanks, but no thanks.**

 **Befana: You can't turn down a gift, you rude little imp! You take care of the kitty, my fairies, while I punish this polka-dot brat!**

 ** _(the fairies begin to try and attack Cat Noir, who they are unable to touch. Befana pursues Ladybug up the side of the Tower, firing a volley of shots at her which Ladybug dodges. When the missed shots go to fall on her, she dives into the tower. Befana dodges the falling shots)_**

 **Ladybug: Hmm...**

 ** _(Befana attempts to fire at Ladybug, but she is out of ammo)_**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir! I saw Befana dodging her own candies. Even she can't touch them!**

 **Cat Noir:** ** _(Watching Befana refill her ammo)_** **The candy bag. The akuma must be in there.**

 **Ladybug: Of course! Lucky Charm!** ** _(she catches the tuba, perplexed)_**

"A tuba? Seriously?" Alix looked at the Lucky Charm sceptically. "That's some superpower you've got there."

 **Cat Noir: You didn't tell me you played the tuba.**

 **Ladybug: I don't, but it looks like I'm gonna have to learn.**

 ** _(Befana's coal shots hit the area around Ladybug and Cat Noir, making the ground under them crumble and they fall to a lower level)_**

 **Befana: Very naughty. I'm going to have to take your toys away from you.**

 **Ladybug:** ** _(She looks over her shoulder for her Lucky Charm, and her Lucky Charm vision alights on the elevator doors, the underground fire hydrant, and the tuba)_** **Okay. You win, Befana.** ** _(she winks to a shocked Cat Noir)_**

"What's with that face?" Alya spoke yet again with a smug tone.

"I wasn't exactly happy with having to hand her over to the Akuma."

 **Cat Noir: I- I did lie, I'm sorry. Your granddaughter is here.**

 **Ladybug: Never too late to tell the truth, right?**

 **Befana: I don't believe you.**

 **Cat Noir: I'll take you to her myself.** ** _(he stands up with his hands raised to shoulder height)_**

 **Befana:** ** _(to her fairies)_** **Keep an eye on the ladybug.**

 ** _(The moment she is out of earshot, Ladybug turns back with a chuckle and uses her yo-yo to pull a fire hose towards her)_**

 **Ladybug: Sorry guys, I've gotta put you all in time out!**

 ** _Scene: Elsewhere on the Eiffel Tower_**

 ** _(Cat Noir apprehensively opens a closet door and sighs in relief on seeing Marinette isn't inside)_**

 **Befana: What is the meaning of this?! She isn't here!**

 **Cat Noir:** ** _(shrugging)_** **I guess I'm a compulsive liar?**

 **Befana:** ** _(she growls in frustration, then hears the elevator)_** **Huh?** ** _(She sees it going down)_** **There you are! Nice try, Marinetta, but you won't get away that easily! Ha!** ** _(she jumps over the glass guard wall onto her motorbike, laughing. Meanwhile Ladybug and Cat Noir appear at the guard wall, looking down)_**

 **Ladybug:** ** _(seeing Cat Noir looking for Marinette)_** **Don't worry, Cat Noir. Marinette's safe.**

"Aww, see? He's worried about you."

"Yeah, okay Alya."

 ** _Scene: Eiffel Tower Base_**

 ** _(Befana hops of her motorbike, spinning and readying her weapon for when the doors open)_**

 **Befana: I'm waiting for you, Marinetta.** ** _(She is shocked to find her fairies tied up inside the elevator)_** **What?**

 ** _(Behind her, Ladybug and Cat Noir land)_**

 **Ladybug:** ** _(throwing her yo-yo to the Lucky Charm tuba)_** **Cat Noir! The fire hydrant!**

 **Cat Noir: I'm pleasure Cataclysm!** ** _(He uses his left hand to pull the cover off the fire hydrant and presses down on the hydrant with Cataclysm, causing a fountain of water to appear)_**

 ** _(Befana turns around with a noise of surprise in time to see Ladybug slam the tuba down on the torrent of water, sending a jet of it straight for Befana, who tries to block it with her gun and turn it to coal. The shot affects the water, the tuba, and Befana herself)_**

 **Befana: Noooo!**

 **Ladybug:** ** _(giggles with joy and grabs the candy box, breaking it in half)_** **No more evildoing for you, little akuma! Time to de-evilize!** ** _(she captures the akuma in her yo-yo)_** **Gotcha!** ** _(she presses the button at the top of her yo-yo and releases the purified akuma)_** **Bye-bye, little butterfly.** ** _(she throws the still coal tuba in the air)_** **Miraculous Ladybug!**

 ** _(Miraculous Ladybug undoes all the damage, first turning the coal Befana back into Befana herself before turning her back into Gina)_**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

The class erupted into cheers as the duo completed their fist bump.

 ** _Scene: Hawk Moth's lair_**

 **Hawk Moth: Ladybug, Cat Noir... you've escaped punishment yet again! I won't sugarcoat the truth, and next time I will destroy you and take your Miraculous!**

 ** _(The window closes)_**

"Hawkmoth does realise he is talking to himself, right?" Alix frowned.

 ** _Scene: Marinette's party_**

 ** _(Nino is playing music and the guests are having a good time. Gina is standing at the ice cream cart from earlier, talking with its vendor)_**

 **Gina: So, how about you, Andre? Do you have anyone in particular to share your ice cream with these days?**

 **André: Well, actually, I have yet to find the perfect blend of flavours.**

 **Marinette:** ** _(hugging her grandmother tightly from behind)_** **Grandma!**

 **Gina: My sweetie, what did you do with that tee shirt?** ** _(she points to a new version of her purse Marinette is wearing)_**

 **Marinette: I fixed it up, grandma. I've been sewing ever since the last time you came to visit.**

 **Gina:** ** _(wipes a tear from her eye)_** **You're so grown up, Marinette. You know what? There'll be no more merry-go-rounds or zoos. For your next birthday, I'll take you on one of my trips!**

 **Marinette:** ** _(hugs her again)_** **Thank you, Grandma! But you know, it doesn't matter where you take me. With you, it's always unforgettable.**

 ** _(The other guests begin to sing "Happy Birthday" as Marinette's parents bring out the cake. Ivan and Kim lift Marinette up so she can blow out the candles, then set her gently on the ground as people clap)_**

 **Adrien: Bravo.** ** _(he holds out his gift to Marinette)_** **You never got a chance to open it with all that was going on.**

 ** _(Marinette opens it with delight and is surprised to find a handmade charm bracelet inside)_**

 **Adrien: I always carry the lucky charm you gave me with me wherever I go, and I think it works pretty well. So... I figured it was my turn to make one for you.**

 **Marinette: You're so wonderful... Oh, uh-** ** _it's_** **wonderful, what a charm! Uh... luck charm! I-I'll wear the charm um, with luck! Basically, um... thank you.**

"Aww! That's so cute," Giggled Rose as she watched the pair onscreen.

 ** _(In the background, Marinette's parents and Gina are watching, Sabine giggling)_**

 **Tom: Aww...**

 ** _(Nino begins playing music again and people begin dancing. Marinette is with Tikki in the trees nearby, Marinette gazing at the bracelet Adrien gave her)_**

 **Marinette: Do you realise? He made it specially for me, with his own hands.** ** _(dreamily)_** **Adrien…**

The boy's cheeks flushed slightly at her praise.

 **Tikki:** ** _(clearly still miffed about that morning)_** **Yeah, well, it's kind of a weird gift if you ask me.**

 **Marinette:** ** _(playfully)_** **Heh, no weirder than yours, Tikki.** ** _(she winks)_**

 ** _(Tikki is offended, but looks back at Marinette when Marinette holds out the kwagatama, now on a necklace around her neck)_**

 **Marinette: But that doesn't mean they're not both precious to me.**

 **Tikki: So you really did like the gift, then!**

 **Marinette:** ** _(tucking the kwagatama back down her shirt)_** **Of course I did.** ** _(As she is talking, it is shown that Adrien is standing in the trees as well, looking at the charm Marinette gave him and smiling)_** **The most important thing about a present, Tikki, is the person who's giving it.**

 ** _THE END._**

"So, are we watching another one then?" Alya asked as she eyed the episode list in attempt to find something truly mortifying for the duo.

"Could we actually wait a minute?" Adrien coughed, gaining everyone's attention. "I'd like to have a private conversation with Marinette if that's okay?"

"Me? Umm, okay?" Marinette hopped out of her seat, almost stumbling as she did so. Adrien waited for her as she walked through to another room to talk. A talk in which she was one hundred percent not looking forward to at all. Whatsoever.

The door shut with a quiet slam, leaving the rest of the class to their own devices to talk about their recent discoveries.

"At this rate, we'll never get this series finished," Moaned Nino, gaining a single pat from Alya.


	4. Hey awkward, I'm awkward too

"So this is…"

"Awkward," Marinette finished, unable to look Adrien in the eyes. She knew that if she did, she'd see her partner in there too. The person who'd risked his life for her, and the whole of Paris time and time again. And it just. Didn't. Make. Sense.

Adrien scratched the back of his head, once again finding himself staring at his own shoes, the orange shade they held slowly burning its way into his eyes, "... Yeah."

 _Awkward didn't even begin to describe it. How are you supposed to act when you find out that your superhero partner is someone you generally know. And in her friendship group no less!_

"But… it's a good kind of awkward," At the silence on her end, he decided to elaborate, "Turns out Ladybug is one of my most trustworthy friends! I mean, just when I thought you couldn't get any more amazing," He shook his head with a chuckle, which Marinette found to be contagious. She found herself laughing too, a mixture of joy and relief at the situation. Things _just might_ be okay from here on out.

A warm tear trickled down Marinette's cheek, hot where her face had been cold from the cool air that circulated the room. She wiped it off with a finger, giggles dying down into hiccups as she stared into the depths of the droplet, the words in which Adrien had said finally registering in her brain.

"... You mean it?"

"Huh?" Adrien's eyes flicked up back from the floor and _oh mon dieu that was the most innocent kitten-like face she'd ever seen. How had his identity stayed so secret with a face like that?_

"You really think that I'm amazing?"

His face shifted to a smile, though not like the ones you'd see on any of his posters across the streets of Paris. No, this one was soft where the others had been charming. Earnest and sincere when the others had been fake. It was a smile just for her, one that made her insides bubble with warmth just thinking about.

"Of course you are. Not everyone would be able to save Paris every single week with the most bizarre of plans, keep Alya safe and out of the way of Akuma attacks despite how much she loves to get close to the action-"

 _But-_

"Or look out for every single member of her class… that time you tried to get Markov back from Mr. Damocles for example! You bring in macaroons and croissants for the class! Oh, and there's that time you gave me my lucky charm-"

By now her face had to have been as red as Nathaniel's, Marinette imagained, staring numbly as Adrien sang her praises, listing off every good deed she had ever done in his presence on his fingers. Was this boy trying to kill her? Because it was definitely working and she was going to become a puddle of mush on the floor because of it.

"I still can't believe you've kept it for so long, you sentimental dork," She found herself saying, if only to stop him from complimenting her. _HER HEART COULD NOT DEAL WITH THIS!_

"What? The lucky charm?" He began to smirk, a look that would fall more in place on someone such as Chat Noir…. _Who he was_ so it made perfect sense. Yeah, okay, maybe she wasn't as ready for this as she first thought, "Well how could I _pawsibly_ give up a gift as _charm_ ing as that?"

 _...And here came the freight train of puns_ , "Oh mon dieu. That was awful, I'm seriously not going to be able to put up with you."

"I think you mean-"

She stopped him before the words could even escape his mouth, "Nope! I know exactly what you're going to say and _nope, I really, really don't mean it."_

"Aww, were you of _friend_ ed by my un _bead_ able _string_ of puns?"

"..."

"I literally hate you right now."

She didn't think that that smirk could appear even more… ' _smirkier_ ', for lack of a better word, "Are you sure about that?"

"Posit- Uh, yeah I'm sure."

And just like that, things were back to normal. The two of them, Ladybug and Chat Noir, bantering in and now _out_ of costume.

Well… except...

"You're pretty amazing yourself too, you know?" She said at last, a shy smile curling onto her lips as she looked up at him. The words were worth it, seeing him with the rosy red blush on his cheeks that usually adorned hers.

She reached up and tapped him on the nose with the tip of her finger in a way she had done so many times when in the suit, "Every Ladybug needs her partner, Chaton."

"And I couldn't have asked for a better one."

* * *

 **A/N: *Sweats nervously* I can't believe people actually have read this (over a hundred follows?! When did this happen?) So, after, uhm… 6 months (oops…) I've decided to pick up this fic again (sorry this one's so short after such a long wait.)**

 **Don't know when the next chapter is going to be up, but your not going to have to wait six whole months for it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
